tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello (Relationships)
Friends and Family With All The Turtles: 'Donnie usually is the peace maker between his brothers, never starting fights and always tries to stop them when they get out of hand. His only problems with his brothers are Raph's temper, Mikey's immaturity, Leo copying things he see's off Space heroes, and when they all don't act like the appreciate his intelligence. His brothers often get annoyed with him when he acts like he knows everything. Despite everything, Donnie loves his brothers as much as they do him, and he often tries to help them out, back up his two oldest brothers, Leo and Raph and protect his little brother Mikey and little sister Vee from any sort of harm that comes their way. 'Leonardo: Leo and Donnie get along very well, but Leo can get annoyed with Donnie when he acts like a know-it all. Such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfaction. However, Leo values Donnie's intelligence much more than Raph and Mikey do. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at him for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb, got mad at Donnie for taking off to battle the Kraang in Rise of the Turtles and getting annoyed at him for teasing him about Karai in Enemy of My Enemy. Leo, along with Raph, also didn't seem to think highly of Donnie and Mikey as much as a strong fighter as seen in Mousers Attack!, where he considered it unfair that him and Raph were paired up against their little brothers in a fight which caused tensions between them. He even got in Donnie's way when they were battling the purple dragons and made him and Mikey go after April's phone while they delt with the mousers, and to add insult to injury he and Raph kept balling both younger brother the "B-Team". Though he soon regrets not getting Donnie nor Mikey's help when him and Raph are being attacked by the Mousers. In the end, Leo gives Donnie and Mikey new found respect as fighters when they defeated the Mousers and recoils his relationship with Donnie, and Mikey. Donnie really respects Leo as a leader and see's him much more trustworthy than Raph and Mikey as seen in The Pulverizer. Such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfaction. They seem to be pretty close as brothers. Leo loves Donnie as much as his other brothers and will do anything to protect him. Raphael: Raph loves Donnie as a brother, but like the rest of his brothers, gets really annoyed when Donnie starts acting like a Know-It-All and starts talking in super-smart techno-babble and likes to make fun of him as a geek. In Rise of the Turtles, Raph does tease Donnie for his crush on April. In Mouser Attack!, Raph, along with Leo, also didn't seem to think highly of Donnie nor Mikey as much as a strong fighter. Where he considered it unfair that him and Leo were paired up against their little brothers in a fight which caused tensions between them. Raph and Leo kept getting in Donnie and Mikey's way when they were battling the Purple Dragons and made him and Mikey go after April's phone while they delt with the mousers and to ad insult to injury he and Leo kept balling both younger brothers the "B-Team". Though, Raph soon regrets not getting Donnie nor Mikey's help when him and Leo are being attacked by the Mousers. In the end, Raph gives Donnie and Mikey found new respect as fighters when they defeated the Mousers by dubbing them the "A Minus Team", which was fine since it was as good it was gonna get and recoils his relationship with Donnie and Mikey. In The Pulverizor, Raph has complemented Donnie on some of his findings and when he turned Leatherhead's subway car into "The ShellRazor". In Slash and Destroy, after Donnie is injured by Slash, Raph takes care of him and refuses to leave him, instead he kindly ties his sprain arm. Donnie can get pretty annoyed with Raph's temper and despises his aggression and sarcastic comments. Despite this, Raph doesn't tease Donnie nearly as much as he does Leo and Mikey. Raph and Donnie are complete opposites when it comes to thinking; Donnie often thinks too much and Raph often doesn't think enough. Donnie is Raph's younger brother, even though Donnie's taller than him. None the less, the two love each other and as brothers they try to protect and look out for each other. Michelangelo: Like with his other brothers, Donnie can get frustrated with Mikey's constant lack of maturity and pranks, but he still loves and cares about him Mikey teases Donnie slot and that he has a crush on April. In Rise Of The Turtles, Mikey likes to tease Donnie a lot, especially when it comes to Donnie's crush on April, yet Donnie seems to criticize his idiocy the most out of all his brothers (see I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman). In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman, Donnie gets really annoyed when Mikey takes advantage of his inventions. In The Gauntlet, Mikey seems to like Donnie's inventions the most and loves to test them, where Mikey kisses Donnie brotherly (On the cheek) for making smoke bombs. In Mousers Attack! Donnie and Mikey's bond takes a step further as the want to prove themselves to their older brothers that they can handle anything and managed to get their older brothers' respect. In I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman and New Girl in Town, Donnie can be protective of Mikey just like Raph and Leo and hates it when an enemy hurts him. Donnie also doesn't seem to like being paired up with Mikey, considering he can be accident prone and annoying, but despite that, Donnie and Mikey work well together and seem pretty close, considering they are the youngest two of the four Turtles. Donnie is Mikey's older brother. Venus: '''Donnie loves his baby sister Vee, he had taught her about Tech and Science and he helps her along with his brothers with her Ninja training. Vee helps Donnie build things too and along with his brothers take turns taking care of her. Vee also loves naming and testing things like Mikey. Whenever Vee gets scared in the dark, Donnie sing her Japanese Lullaby. Vee calls him "Nie" when she was younger. Donnie pick up Vee, lifts her up and hugged her, he happily saying, she's amazing for help him. Vee's proud herself for build things, where Donnie kisses her brotherly (On the cheek). In '''I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman and New Girl in Town, Donnie also can be protective of Vee just like Raph and Leo and hates it when an enemy hurts her. Donnie, Mikey and Vee work well together and also seem pretty close, considering they are the three youngest of the five Turtles. Vee is the younger sister of Donnie. Master Splinter: Donnie loves Master Splinter as his father. But in [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_Brains Monkey Brains], '''Donnie sometimes questions his wisdom. In '''I, Monster, Donnie even hugged his father when he came to his senses. Splinter praises Donnie for his intelligence and skills as a Ninja, but wishes for him to think a little less in battle. Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Donnie. April O' Neil: From the moment he saw her, Donnie formed a crush on April. In Rise Of The Turtles, Donnie was the first to react when April and her father were kidnapped by the Kraang. In Metalhead, Donnie even comments on her beauty. In Monkey Brains, Donnie tries to woe April into being his girlfriend. In The Gauntlet, Donnie's very protective of April and would do anything to keep her safe. In Karai's Vendetta, Donnie was the most upset when Karai tried to kidnap April, but was relieved when she was safe. Even calling her his sweet Princess. Since then they've been good friends, but Donnie wishes they could be more than friends. April seems to kinda sense Donnie's feelings, but seems to still want to be friends with him, but she might share those feelings with him. There's a game called "Donnie saves a Princess" where his goal was to save a Princess who he hoped was April. By the end of the game, he was happy to see her. Casey Jones: 'It's unknown, but it might be possible that he and Casey will fight over April's heart. 'Leatherhead: 'Donnie has neutral feelings about Leatherhead. While he sees him as a valuable ally, Donnie's very terrified of Leatherhead; mostly because there's a running gag where whenever Leatherhead looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face and shakes him like a rag doll. Leatherhead has regretted this action though and he sees Donnie as a good friend like he does all the turtles. '''Timothy/Mutagen Man: '''Upon first seeing the Pulverizer, Donnie, along with his brothers, were impressed until they saw how much he wasn't a good fighter. Donnie and his brothers are really annoyed with the Pulverizer. Donnie decided to teach him a few self-defense moves so he could protect himself. Pulverizer was the reason why the turtles lost the power cell to the Kraang, still it doesn't seem like Donnie holds any hard feelings against that, considering part of it was his fault too. He also wasn't willing to continue the training they started for obvious reasons. Still despite everything, Pulverizer still looks up to him and the other turtles. In "'The Pulverizer Returns", Donnie was the most concerned about him, considering he was his student. He didn't like having the Pulverizer being used as a spy to gather information on the Foot and he was the most upset when the Pulverizer mutated into Mutagen Man. Donnie even promised him that he would find a way to get him back to normal. Karai: '''Donnie didn't really know much about Karai until he first met her. Despite that in '''The Alien Agenda, Donnie began to hate Karai for her arrogance and when she didn't help them out in their battle against Justin. Enemies Shredder: Donnie and Shredder recently met. Donnie, like his brothers, despise Shredder for the things he's done to their Sensei and for trying to kill him and his brothers. Fan Made Kent: Donnie likes Kent a lot they do sometimes hang out together a lot of episodes interacting them together in s4 he really cares about him. Category:Relationships Category:Love